pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Eduardog3000
Ok, so are you here to actually make things related to Pikmin Fanon or to vandalize? And when you make things, don't put your username in the title. If you are making a game or something, how about you use your Pikmin types or don't create them. Also you're supposed to call "Earth" the "Planet of the Pikmin" or "Pikmin Planet", as we don't know for certain if it is Earth or not. I thought a fanon wiki was where I could write whatever fanon stories or articles I want about whatever that wiki is related to. If I say it is Earth in my articles, it is. They have my name in front because, for example, Green Pikmin is a page already, so my page about them is User:Eduardog3000/Green Pikmin. Also, I don't have to create a fanon game to create fanon Pikmin.--Eduardog3000 16:44, 16 June 2011 (EDT) Well, I also saw how you were "fighting" against the users over at Pikipedia. You know, maybe you should think twice before editing, because you can get perma-banned, just like on Pikipedia. So if I bring up old subject, don't get surprised. And DON'T complain if you see improper grammar/spelling. That was a year ago. Plus, what would I complain about, I am focused on the pages I''' make on this wiki.--Eduardog3000 20:35, 16 June 2011 (EDT) Well, I saw that you said "You forgot to caps 'I'm', I HATE wrong capitalization." I'd suggest you put a deletion request on all your Pikmin, then make your version on the real Pikmin pages. Because, what if there weren't sections in there, but rather, there were a whole bunch of pages regarding to the same Pikmin? That's why you should put your version of Pikmin onto the corresponding pages. And you probably don't want to get banned, because the next separate Pikmin page you make equals a request for you to get banned. Whoa calm down here people! First off, he can make anything he wants up, with or without a fanon game. He can also calm the Pikmin Planet whatever he wants, this is '''fanon after all. with that taken care of, there just the main problem left. Eduardog, what you are doing by having your username in front of the actual article name is considered spam. It's easier and quicker for everyone if you would have just added a new section to the existing pages. However, if you just move your content over to the already existing pages all of this will go away and PikminFanatic will leave you alone. Oh, I thought fanon meant that it actually had to appear somewhere... Well, if you consider me flaming, I'm not (purposely, that is) , I'm just trying to help... And I agree on having new sections, rather than having entire pages because that clutters up things. I think having a bunch of sections made by different people clutters things up and would prefer to have my Pikmin (and other pages) on my own pages, I seriously don't see the problem having my own pages.--Eduardog3000 03:30, 18 June 2011 (EDT) Ah, so you want an edit war, do you? Just like on Pikipedia... But you know what? If you listen to us, like Sir Pikmin said, I won't bug you anymore, but you don't seem to care. Sections = right, new pages = wrong. Why can't your brain process that simple message?! Ummm... I don't want an edit war, I just asked what is wrong with me having my own pages. Also, I have STOPPED editing my pages until this gets resolved.--Eduardog3000 17:16, 18 June 2011 (EDT) P.S. "Edit War" means to continuously edit a page in a way your are told not to and undoing when someone else undos what you did. And like I said, I have paused editing until this matter is resolved. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Edit_warring--Eduardog3000 17:18, 18 June 2011 (EDT) ok, I will try to tell you what is wrong with having your own pages NICELY... Like Sir Pikmin said, having your username in front of the actual article name is considered spam. Spam, as we all know, is bad, so I would make a new section on the actual article. Because, basically, the pages you made are duplicates of the original page. So you should mark the pages you made as candidates for deletion, then make a new section on the actual article. Like for example: User:Eduardog3000/Green Pikmin should be deleted, then you should make a section on the Green Pikmin article titled "Eduardog3000's version". I hope this clears up things. This question is for SirPikmin: Why is it considered spam? To me, having 10 completely different sections is clutter, and those sections that don't say much are spam. (I know, my pages don't say much, but that is because I am working on them.) This is for PikminFanatic23: The pages I made are not duplicates, they contain my ideas, having duplicates is when two pages are describing the same thing, e.g. two pages describing the same type of Pikmin from the same fanon game (or user).--Eduardog3000 17:49, 18 June 2011 (EDT) You know, Sir Pikmin knows more than we do. He is an admin and a bureaucrat. I know that you're a bureaucrat on another wiki, so you really should know these aspects, but why not? What if all those sections were individual pages? That would really clutter up the database. One page with 10 sections would be far better than 10 individual pages, right? I mean, think about it. Use your common sense! (Sir Pikmin, I can't deal with this guy anymore. Get Peanut's help, please, so we can work together to right the wrongs this guy has made.) I'm not saying make all those sections their own page, I'm saying I''' would prefer to have '''my own pages. I don't care what other users do with their sections or pages.--Eduardog3000 18:16, 18 June 2011 (EDT) You know, I'm not arguing with you anymore. I don't want to get sucked into this, but having ten sections on one page is way better than having ten pages. It takes up a lot of space on the Pikmin Fanon, but if you put all them ten pages together in one article, then its better! That way, you don't have to search for 10 different pages, and you won't get into trouble. First off, to PikminFanatic since it's a convenient time: I'm glad that you've been watching the wiki while the admins are away. It's been a real big help to Peanut and I, and we thank you for it. That has increased your chances of entering an adminship position, however I do have some tips for you for in the future: Don't start off any inquiries being biased or hostile, such as how you started this one. It is better to be levelheaded and resist the urge to get angry at the user, unless he or she has done something such as flaming. Eduardog has not technically done anything wrong yet, you just made it appear that way. Also, never involve another user's adminship into an argument or debate, consider ever user as an equal, no matter what they are. Alright, to Eduardog: While I will agree with you that the ten different sections can be clutter and spam, your ten different pages as Cheepy put it are also spam. Those ten different pages are considered spam for the same reason Cheepy again wrote, they take up much more space on the server than a page with ten different sections. Pikmin Fanon is not the most organized or needed website on that server, so the less wasted space the better. To be honest, we already had a page format set up to eliminate clutter and game favoritism, but it was for Canon pages and was nearly forgotten. However, now that you unwittingly brought it up it can be used again, and perhaps adjusted for fanon usage. If you would be willing to help us adjust the format for complete Fanon, then you can have your pages however you like. Deal, or no deal? Deal, but I'm not entirely sure how much I can help.--Eduardog3000 21:53, 18 June 2011 (EDT) You can put your Pikmin pages on the other pages. I'll help, though. I was talking about "adjusting the format for complete Fanon" like SirPikmin said, for now, I'm going to back up my pages somewhere else and request for their deletion, don't delete them until I put the request on the pages.--Eduardog3000 22:01, 18 June 2011 (EDT) PikminFanatic said that you are a bureaucrat on another wiki. Therefor you at least have some experience with making things look good. Also, you are a relative outsider and therefor probably have a non-biased opinion on how pages should look on this wiki. Taking that into consideration, how would you edit this system for things like fanon pikmin and the like? Also, I was edit conflicted twice while writing this, just a little fun fact. And another thing, Eduardog your user page link doesn't work here since we're off Wikia and all. That system looks to me like an overview of all the fanon games and such it is featured in, then you would have separate pages elaborating on each version of that (Pikmin/Enemy/Etc) it is featured in, however when there are not many differences between the games (like the page you sent me to, Red Bulborb) then just keep it on the same page. Also, collaboration between users who have similar ideas would reduce number of pages. These ideas aren't perfect, I may even look at them later and see flaws, but this is what I have come up with so far. Also, I just haven't changed my signature to match the wiki I'm on.--Eduardog3000 22:18, 18 June 2011 (EDT) Feel free to delete all my pages.--Eduardog3000 22:22, 18 June 2011 (EDT) Okay, done! I put your Pikmin/ Onion/ ect. up for deletion. I copied your info to other pages, and some I had to make new pages for. Oh, well I wanted them completely removed from the wiki (for now), but what you did was fine.--Eduardog3000 22:30, 18 June 2011 (EDT) To Sir Pikmin: Thank you for the tips, Sir Pikmin. It's.... Well, I have this "issue" (because I am diagnosed with autism), where I try to control things. If people don't wan't to listen to me I get, first, frustrated then as anger builds up in me I get upset. I'm just barely learning how to control my temper , so if I get upset, well.. I don't know. I don't want to become an admin until I know I'm completely cool-headed, as I could lose the opportunity to re-enter the admin phase for a while. So in a few words... I'm sorry, Sir Pikmin. And sorry for asking you to help. I didn't want to make things worse by just having myself help Eduardog, as I could of gotten even more angry. To Cheepy-Cheepy: Wow, I'm surprised that you were brave enough to jump in this discussion, Cheepy-Cheepy! Thanks for being in my position while I was away. To Eduardog3000: If I was flaming at you, well... Sorry. Like I said above, if people don't listen to me, I get mad. I think I got caught up in that swirling mess of mayhem... Again, I'm just learning how to control my temper. And not just sorry, I'm very sorry. You were new, you didn't know a few things, and I got mad. It's like yelling at a baby, telling them what they're doing wrong. I should of treated you fairly. I just wasn't used to your way. It didn't match up with my way, and we began to argue. Ach, if any of you guys needs my help, leave a message for me on my talk page. I'm done for now. In a sense... Thank you, everyone. Oh, and PS: Let's officially welcome Eduardog3000 to the wiki! Sorry Hey, Eduardog, I'm sorry for being mean to you a few days ago. I tried to tell you how things on the wiki work, but you didn't quite understand, and I got mad. So I'm sorry. Would you rather be my friend? That's ok. Yeah, I would rather be your friend.--Eduardog3000 18:56, 20 June 2011 (EDT) Alright. Let's just forget that ever happened. Also, when are you going to put stuff on your userpage? Am I required to? I probably will eventually just not at the moment.--Eduardog3000 00:52, 21 June 2011 (EDT) Well... um... You're probably not required to; it's just that... Uh.... um.... You know, well... Ok. So I will try my best to describe it: Users would probably think you're creative and be more friendly to you if you had stuff on your userpage. And I didn't expect you to put it up this moment, I knew you would at least do it later.